The present invention relates to a lock and, more particularly, to a lock that can be utilized with both pivotal doors and sliding doors.
Locks for sliding doors generally include one or two hooks pivotable between a retracted, unlocking position and an extended, locking position. Locks for pivotal doors generally include one or more bolts movable in a rectilinear way between a retracted, unlocking position and an extended, locking position. However, locks for sliding doors can not be directly utilized with pivotal locks whereas locks for pivotal doors can not be directly utilized with sliding doors.
A need exists for a lock that can be utilized with not only sliding doors but pivotal doors.